


so silly

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Why are all my fics so short, its so under appreciated but SO GOOD, pls ship nagiharu with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Haru-chan," Nagisa began, lifting a bite of food from his lunch into the boy's waiting mouth. "I thought you didn't like Gou-chan's protein powder?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	so silly

**Author's Note:**

> working title: "kill m"

"Hey, Haru-chan," Nagisa began, lifting a bite of food from his lunch into the boy's waiting mouth. "I thought you didn't like Gou-chan's protein powder?"

They were sharing Nagisa's lunch at break, an activity that had become commonplace for the two of them, with Nagisa seated in Haru's lap and Haru resting his head on Nagisa's shoulder.

Haru swallowed. "I don't, it's disgusting," he said quickly, immediately taking another bite.

"But my food is covered in it!" Nagisa said, laughing a little. Haru-chan could be so silly sometimes. Haru looked away, turning red.

"I guess I just don't notice," Nagisa felt Haru's arms tighten around his waist, "Because it's you,"

Nagisa stared ahead in shock for a moment, dropping his chopsticks. Then his face broke into a grin and he threw his arms around Haru's neck, squealing.

"Haru-chan loves meeeeeee!" he exclaimed, nuzzling his head against Haru's shoulder and kicking his legs in joy.

"Oi, you're being loud," Haru complained, but Nagisa could hear the smile in his voice. So silly.


End file.
